La première fois
by Mad H.W
Summary: Sinbad et Ja'Far se sont disputés. Comment se faire pardonner par une personne qu'on a blessé ? Surtout quand on ne trouve pas ladite personne ?
_Yosh !_

 _Je suis de retour après deux mois d'absence avec un petit OS sur un couple pas très connu sur le fandom français (je n'ai trouvé que 10 fic' sur eux)._

 _Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai découvert ce couple que très récemment, je ne connais pas l'œuvre originale donc désolée si vous trouvez que je fais du OCC._

 _ **Histoire :** La première fois_

 _ **Origine :** Magi~ The labyrinth of Magic_

 _ **Disclamer :** Shinobu Ohtaka _

_**Auteur :** Mad H.W._

 _ **Genre :** Romance_

 _ **Rating :** K_

 _ **Couple :** SinFar (Sinbad x Ja'Far)_

 _ **Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB: Aujourd'hui c'est l'équinoxe de printemps alors profitez de ce renouveau !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La première fois**

Le soleil tapait particulièrement fort ce jour là, irradiant le royaume de Sinderia de sa chaleur et sa lumière.

Le Roi Sinbad, Seigneur des sept mers, lui, au contraire, ne travaillait pas fort.

En effet, il contemplait le paysage, se laissant doucement réchauffer par l'astre solaire.

Il avait eu une soirée difficile la veille, Ja'Far lui avait fait une scène car il trouvait que son monarque passait trop de temps dans les bazars et pas assez à travailler pour le bien de son royaume.

Ils s'étaient donc disputés et le conseiller avait fini par partir, énervé au point de commettre un meurtre -le Roi attendait d'ailleurs depuis son réveil l'annonce d'un massacre mais rien n'était encore arrivé à ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient mais c'était bien la première fois que, dès lors, il n'avait pas entendu parler de son second. Il craignait de l'avoir blessé dans sa colère. Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées et il avait dit des choses qui n'étaient en aucun cas le reflet de ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors il restait là. Attendant que le plus jeune vienne lui râler dessus et déverser sa colère.

Mais il n'arrivait pas…

Quand sonna l'heure de déjeuner, le souverain constata avec tristesse que son général n'était toujours pas là. Il mangea donc sans grand appétit, à la surprise de tous.

Comme quoi, même s'il était éternellement grognon, il appréciait vraiment ce jeune garçon ayant tout quitté pour le servir.

…

Alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith, Simbad décida que ce serait lui qui irait voir l'autre pour s'excuser. Il passa donc son après midi à chercher son ami, questionnant les domestiques, les gardes, les marchants et les passants. Sans résultat. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il devait le retrouver ! C'était comme un besoin irrépressible. Dès que ses jambes lui signalaient qu'elles n'en pouvaient plus, il prenait de quoi se substanter puis retournait à sa quête. Il fouilla tout. Des bibliothèques aux bordels, passant par le quartier des assassins -au cas où-.

…

Au final, ce ne fut qu'au couché du soleil qu'il le trouva. Accoudé à son balcon, observant le crépuscule teinter le ciel de sa couleur dorée et rosée. Son air serein et une douce brise soulevant ses cheveux laissés libres donnant l'impression de voir un tableau.

La chambre de Ja'Far.

Le seul endroit auquel l'ancien aventurier n'avait pas pensé. En temps normal, elle ne servait au conseiller que de chambre à coucher. Il dormait, s'habillait et la quittait immédiatement pour n'y retourner que tard le soir afin dormir quelques heures. Et le lendemain, il recommençait. Chaque jour le même rituel. Chaque jour les mêmes gestes.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant… _Il_ était là. Le roi soupira, pleurant presque de soulagement. Il avait réellement crut l'avoir perdu. Cette chambre avait été son dernier espoir. Sa dernière chance de _le_ retrouver.

Sa respira rauque et bruyante fit se retourner son cadet qui se stoppa un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet homme qui lui souriait et le regardait comme s'il eut été fait de verre et qu'il eu failli le laisser tomber, maintenant heureux qu'il ne se soit pas éparpillé en dizaine de cristaux.

Une phrase, trois mots, pas les bons, mais trois mots qui brisèrent cet instant irréel.

« -Tu es là... »

Finalement l'aîné franchit les quelques mètres les séparant et prit son vis à vis dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux débarrassés de leur couvre-chef, serrant ce petit corps semblant si fragile et pourtant si fort.

Ledit petit corps et l'âme l'occupant, au contraire, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. Il se laissa alors aller à cette douce étreinte.

Ce fut Sinbad qui mit fin à cet élan de tendresse. Il fixa son second quelques instants, laissant son regard glisser sur son visage de porcelaine, ses yeux d'encre, et ses adorables taches de rousseurs.

« -J'ai cru que tu étais parti… Que tu m'avais laissé. »

Ja'Far, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva violemment, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ?! »

Le monarque semblait maintenant gêné et se frotta la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Un « désolé » ne suffirait pas. Il avait douté de lui, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes alors qu' _il_ lui avait juré de ne jamais partir. Et comment lui avouer qu'il avait également eu peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ?

« -J'ai… J'ai dit de sales trucs hier et je pensais… J'ai cru t'avoir blessé. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît. Pour tout. Pour avoir douté, pour t'avoir dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et pour être un si mauvais roi... »

Le général esquissa un sourire face à cet adulte au cœur d'enfant.

« A vrai dire… Tu n'es pas un si mauvais roi. La preuve : le royaume prospère. Et puis… J'ai effectivement pensé à partir… Mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Le seigneur des sept mers pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

Son ami continua :

« -Je ne pouvais pas partir… Je ne pouvais pas… vous trahir, toi et ce royaume et, plus que tout, je ne pouvais _te_ quitter... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses joues se coloraient et ce fut les joues écarlates qu'il finit son explication.

« … Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Voilà. Tout était dit, plus de mensonges, plus de faux-semblants et la vérité.

Simple, claire. Amoureuse.

Le navigateur sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer après s'être arrêté pendant une micro-seconde.

« -Tu…

\- Ne me le refait pas redire, Roi idiot ! » siffla Ja'Far, le visage encore rouge et le regard fuyant.

Le conseiller se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin avoué son secret mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Il réfléchit donc aux solutions de repli. Il y avait bien le balcon mais il semblait un peu haut, la voie vers la porte était barrée par Sinbad et l'autre fenêtre donnait sur une cours intérieure d'où il était difficile d'atteindre la sortie du palais.

Conclusion : il était dans la merde.

« -Sin… réponds moi s'il te plaît... » implora-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Le silence.

Il fixa son aîné qui semblait ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Puis, celui-ci finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« - Tu sais, de tous les trésors que j'ai découvert, tu m'es le plus précieux... »

Le cœur de Ja'Far rata à son tour un battement. _Sinbad venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?_

Le regard dudit Sinbad dériva vers lui, une expression de bonheur absolu peinte sur le visage et un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« -Je t'aime aussi. »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa.

Rien qu'une pression. Une baiser d'enfant. Rien de passionnel, juste ça.

Une réponse, une promesse.

La promesse d'un amour éternel. Un amour interdit, improbable et pourtant si longtemps grandi avant d'enfin pointer le bout de son nez.

Effectivement, pour l'instant qu'une pression.

Car à cet instant présent, c'était l'aboutissement d'années d'affection mutuelle qui avait peu à peu grandi et était devenue cet amour doux, aussi sucré que les fleurs et léger que les nuages.

Un amour tout fluffy, tout guimauve comme il n'en existe presque plus.

Celui qui vous donne des ailes et l'envie de sourire à chaque instants.

 _Un amour de conte de fées, même si celui-ci était plutôt avec des Djins et des génies…_

Ce fut ce que pensa l'ex assassin. Enfin… Après que son cerveau ai daigné redémarrer.

Ja'Far sourit et embrassa à nouveau Sinbad.

Ainsi que commence le printemps, un nouveau monde s'offrait à eux.

Bien plus brillant qu'un conte sous un ciel étoilé -même avec un tapis volant-, bien plus vaste que les sept mers et bien plus précieux que toutes les cargaisons de pierres précieuses, de perles, d'épices, de bois ou d'ivoire…

C'était le début d'une nouvelle page de leur histoire, avec de nouveaux gestes, de nouveaux rituels.

Car comme le dit un proverbe arabe :

 _U_ _ne tradition commence la première fois_.

* * *

Voilà ! Une pierre de plus sur cet édifice qu'est celui de ce couple !

Bon, c'est un petit OS sans grande prétention mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ^^

C'est mon premier OS sur alors encore une fois je suis en mode fangirl et -il se peut que je me mette à chanter des chansons Disney durant la journée.

Comme par exemple : A whole new world*

C'est ici que je vous laisse, chers lecteurs, mais n'oubliez pas :

"Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu vaux au moins 11."

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
